darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Order
The History of the Order is a book created from order journal pages. There are 22 pages in total, and whenever one is found, it is added automatically to your book. It chronicles the Order of Ascension's history. After all the pages have been added, the book may be used with Ocellus Virius for extra information. Transcript Part 1 Edicts established. Guthix sleeps. Momentous day. Mark dates from it. Now to work. Improve world in His name. Guthix taught worship is slavery. Gods abused worship. Abused worshippers. Abused world. Gods gone for now. What if they return? Focus on humans. Humans most worshipful. Most in danger. Most dangerous. Preach to humans. Teach them of freedom. Tried preaching to humans. Tried teaching them freedom. Most ignore. Some listen. Those who listen misunderstand. They follow me. Worship me! Foolish. Opposite of plan! Need new plan. Humans breed wolf into dog. Wolf strong, independent. Dog loyal, dependable. Wolf eats human. Dog worships human. Humans breed dogs for worship. I will breed humans for independence. Found use for followers. Followers find more humans. Independent humans. Questioning humans. Humans free from worship. Bred them together. Moved to secret place. Cave complex. Untouched by gods. Kept them safe there. First offspring soon. Care for. Breed independent offspring. Neuter worshipful. Disaster. Third generation unfit. Unstable. Destructive. Insolent. Liquefied. Must try again. Start from scratch. Failure. Breeding monsters. Liquefy. Abandon. Was bad plan. Worship intrinsic. By-product of social order. Worship extreme form of obedience. Follow chief. Obey king. Worship god. Follow the strong. Obey the strongest. Gods stronger still. New plan. Close gap. Breed for strength. Make humans powerful. Strong humans. No need for worship. Fourteen generations. Followers fast, strong, clever. Taught them wisdom of Guthix. Taught them what I know also. Still no match for gods. Limits to human biological potential. Need power sources. Runestones. Tools left by Guthix. Embodiments of His power. Rare since the wars. Acquire. Experiment. Many runestones found. Casting of spells not sole application. His energy flexible. Many uses. Consume. Embed. Experiment. Strong. Strong as demons. Tough. Tough as demons. Demons closer to gods than humans. Left caves today. Followers built place of worship around the entrance. Chapel. Found three followers praying to idol. Idol of Guthix. Punished them. Explained their error. Demolished chapel. Expect no further trouble. Guthix left us power of runes. Also left us power of His tears. Cave of tears guarded by Juna. Juna no longer agrees with plan. Denied access to tears. No matter. Followers infiltrate cave. Take tears. Combine with runes. Synthesise. Crystalline manifestation. More power. More magic. New applications. Work hard. Work long. Work in secret. Strength of body. Strength of body. Strength of will. Strength of magic. Individually powerful. Greater than human. Greater than demon. Gods different scale entirely. One human never equal of god. Need organisation. Synergy. Unity. Breed for loyalty now. Irony. Part 2 1620 Left caves today. Followers rebuilt chapel. Found twelve followers worshipping idol. Idol of me. Liquefied them. Punished all others. Explained error. Demolished chapel. Expect no further trouble. 1743 New application for crystals. Enhanced speed. Short range attack. Effective up close. Charges when distant. Strong addition. Name them gladii. 1810 Complete understanding of obedience. No mysteries. Engineer two strains. One strain loyal. Organised. Obedient. Soldiers. Create many. One strain independent. Intelligent. Fractious. Leaders. Create few. Army. Transcendent of humans. Not transcendent. Ascendant. 1890 Leaders unstable. Powerful. Intelligent. Unstable. Too often punished or liquifeed. New plan. Bind minds together. Take many minds. Create one. One mind. One purpose. shared understanding. Strong addition. Name them Legiones. 1895 New application. Cooperation focus. Minds bound like Legiones. Not creative. Not intelligent. Coordinated. Impossible to separate. Opponents overwhelmed. Strong addition. Name them Rorari. 1902 Legiones creative. Even more creative together. Many new plans. Many new applications. Accelerate crystal cultivation. Too many for just my body. Spread crystals throughout complex. Legiones not just followers. Peers. Heirs. Success! New application. Defensive focus. Strong shield. Powerful attack. Very resistant. Nearly invincible. Only vulnerable from behind. Opponents forced to work in pairs. Strong addition. Name them Scutarii. 2017 New application. Healer focus. Channels crystal energy. Protects allies. Opponents distracted. Vulnerable to others. Powerful combination. Strong addition. Name them Capsarii. 2167 Found the Legiones leading the order in prayer. Prayer to Guthix. Tried to punish them. They resisted. Explained their error. Reminded them of His wisdom. Expect no further trouble. 2169 He is dead. No. No. No. All wrong. Others were told. Called to. Went to Him. Fought for Him. Wasn't told. Didn't know. Couldn't help. Failed again. 2169ii Worse and worse. Legiones took His death badly. They cannot imagine existence without Him. Made plan to recreate Him. Collect people. Forge people into new god. Admire ambition. Objective fundamentally misguided. Go to confront Legiones. Explain their error. Legiones loyal. Nothing if not loyal. Category:Texts and tomes